


缠

by carmenxiah



Category: all林
Genre: M/M, 郭麒麟 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenxiah/pseuds/carmenxiah
Summary: 触手预警！r18预警！





	缠

**Author's Note:**

> 触手预警！  
> r18预警！

郭麒麟下了节目，揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，坐回了车里，离出发还早司机什么的还没到，他就在车上打起了盹。  
恍惚间，阵阵香气涌入鼻间。  
再次醒来，他就发现自己的手脚被牢牢的捆起，整个人被放进了一个还带着水的浴缸里。他使劲的挣扎着，却发现自己根本就无法挣脱。  
忽然他感觉到身上传来了滑腻的触感，视线向下看去，一根带着粘液的触手顺着他的脚腕缓缓的向上缠绕，然后分支，继而将他的身体缠紧。  
随后几只触角不断发力，他身上的衬衣和裤子被一一裂开，郭麒麟白嫩的身子也就暴露在了空气里。  
“啊……放开我……”  
这些怪物似的东西根本就听不到他无力的哀求，只是在不停地进攻。  
先是来到胸口的红樱处留恋，把胸前的两点抚弄的红透挺立，又来到腰间处环绕，在肚脐上模拟性交的动作一进一出，带着黏腻的触感。  
剩下的几支在不断骚扰着身下的玉柱，和雪白双丘下的蜜穴。郭麒麟那里受过这样的刺激，此刻早已经被玩弄的发泄了好几次。  
“啊！”  
突然猛的一下，身后的蜜穴被贯穿，触角又长又粗，直奔他的敏感点。在触角的尖部不断的进攻下，小穴很快就是yin水震震。两处相交的地方响起了啪啪的水声，更是让郭麒麟羞得不知如何是好。  
不断的进攻也让他高潮连连，不久那些怪物也爆发了，在他的身上留下粘液后，便很快的退去。  
郭麒麟还没从高潮的余韵中出来，身体微微颤抖着，眼神氤氲，喉咙里发出含混不清的呻吟。整个人像一条脱了水濒死的鱼，无力且无助，然后昏睡过去。

 

“大林，你怎么样了？”  
郭麒麟猛的睁开迷梦的双眼，环顾四周发现自己还在车里，浑身的汗水，提醒着自己刚刚那些不堪的事情似乎都是梦里制造出来的。他定定神对着眼前的人开口道:  
“没事，有点累，小睡了一下，对了你怎么在这里？  
那人直勾勾的看着他也没没开口，只是笑了笑将一块帕子捂在口鼻处。  
然后拿起一个喷雾器样的东西对着他就是一下。很快，那阵熟悉的香气再次袭来，郭麒麟也很快的闭上了眼睛，就在要完全失去意识时，他隐隐的听到那人开了口。  
“大林，让我们接着完成刚才事情吧。”


End file.
